As technology has advanced, digital images with increasingly higher resolutions have become increasingly commonplace. While this higher resolution has advantages, it can also lead to various problems. One such problem is that higher resolution images are typically stored in very large image files. These files typically need to be downloaded in their entirety in order to be displayed to a user. Given their large size, it can be time consuming to download, as well as manage and display, such files. This can lead to problematic and frustrating user experiences.